sleepwalking
by enilorac-kelly
Summary: a collection of one shots based around rachel, santana, puck, brittany, artie, and quinn
1. Chapter 1

AN: i don't own glee and i don't own **falling** by The Civil Wars

* * *

><p>Haven't you seen me sleep walking?<p>

'cause I've been holding your hand

Haven't you noticed me drifting?

Oh let me tell you I am.

I said no. he is screaming at me. Asking me why, did he do something, is it someone else, is it your future? It's none of those things. He is crying now. He is pleading with me crying his eyes out saying he doesn't understand…..that's the reason. You just didn't understand.

Tell me it's nothing

Try to convince me

That I'm not drowning

Oh let me tell you I am.

It's been happening for awhile now and you just couldn't see. I was pulling away I stopped being the one who kissed first. You had to pull me towards you so we could "cuddle". You are always the first to txt now. I haven't even dedicated a song to you in 2 months.

Please, please tell me you know

I've got to let you go

I can't help falling

Out of love with you

I don't love you. Not anymore. You betrayed my trust far too many times. Do you know I know. You don't. your mixed up and you don't know what love truly is but you think you love me.

Why am I feeling so guilty?

Why am I holding my breath?

Worried 'bout everyone but me

I keep losing myself

Do you feel guilty? I did but now I feel fine. She told me. About you. The person who I thought was my worst enemy called me and made me listen as she told me what you did and are still doing. I'am walking out of the door now. I can hear Kurt and Burt yelling at you. Asking you what you thought you were doing. Kurt looks like he wants to kill you. And carol…carol is just sitting there in stunned silence but I can see she believes me.

Please, please tell me you know

I've got to let you go

I can't help falling

Out of love with you

She is outside to pick me up. She's been waiting for me. I get in and we drive away. She takes me to my house and gets me to my room. And she holds me as I cry. She comforts me and holds me tight and we fall asleep together. I know I can't tell anyone about us yet but that's okay. I let her take her time. I never knew me and Santana could be such good friends.

Haven't you noticed?

I'm sleepwalking.


	2. to whom it may concern

don't own **To who it may ****concern** by The Civil Wars

* * *

><p>Why are you so far from me?<p>

In my arms is where you ought to be.

None of you wonder if I will make it to Broadway. You think I don't listen when you whisper about me behind my back, but even she can admit that I will make it because it is who I am. I am Rachel Berry and I am a Star.

How long will you make me wait?

I don't know how much more I can take.

I love Finn but not the way he wants me to. I pursued him so that I might at least appear to be normal. It's funny that no one except Noah and Santana know me and Artie are such good friends. He is like a big brother to me even though we are the same age. When I cried for the first time because I finally admitted to myself that I didn't and could never love Finn Artie found me crying and held me in his lap until I stopped. He even kissed me on the forehead.

I missed you but I haven't met you.

Oh but I want to

How I do

She doesn't realize how much I love her. My heart almost broke when I saw her at the start of school. Only Puck, Santana, and Artie know about how I feel. And even though San has to hide it from almost everyone so she can be able to protect me she is the one who gets it the most. Her and Britt are perfect for each other and they try in their own little ways to push her towards me.

Slowly counting down the days

Till I finally know your name

I'm going to tell you someday, Quinn how I really feel. Until then I will cry in Arties lap. And I will cuddle with San and Britt. And I will let Noah sneak into my room at night and hold me until I cry myself to sleep. And every night, I promise you, I will dream only of you.

Dear whoever you might be

I'm still waiting patiently


End file.
